DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The purpose of this Clinical Oncology Research Career Development Program is to ensure career development of clinical investigators who can conduct innovative hypothesis-driven research in the clinic and community. In an era when advances in the laboratory are accelerating more rapidly than advances in the clinic, successful clinical investigators must not only conduct clinical trials, but also understand and utilize new biology to develop innovative strategies for cancer treatment, detection and prevention. Thus, successful clinical investigators must be able to collaborate with colleagues in the laboratory and in other clinical disciplines, as well as in the public and private sectors. Awardees must have a junior faculty position and be board-certified or board-eligible in any of the clinical oncology disciplines, including surgical, gynecologic, medical, pediatric, or radiation oncology. Individuals who have excelled in their clinical training and have a clear commitment to academic oncology, as evidenced by previous publications and a credible plan for career development, will be considered. Particular attention will be given to recruitment of talented investigators of both genders and of under-represented ethnic groups. Training activities will include participation in the curriculum provided by a K30 Clinical Research Curriculum award and additional course work, generally leading to an M.S. degree in clinical investigation or an M.P.H. degree in community-based research. Opportunities will be provided for externships at FDA and leading biopharmaceutical companies. Each trainee will complete multiple projects mentored by one or more senior faculty with a track record for conducting hypothesis-driven clinical or community-based research with a strong translational component, often in collaboration with investigators from other disciplines. Each trainee will be expected to publish multiple papers in respected journals and attain peer-reviewed funding. Awardees will be supported for two to five years with annual renewal based on progress toward defined goals. Dr. Robert Bast will lead the overall program in collaboration with Dr. James Cox (clinical investigation) and Dr. Robert Chamberlain (community-based research). An Advisory Committee of senior leaders in the relevant clinical disciplines will advise the Program Leader on all matters of policy, select awardees, and monitor their progress. Support is requested for 4 junior faculty clinical oncologists annually.